


Hidden Strength

by becsbunker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsbunker/pseuds/becsbunker
Summary: Steve is less than happy that you put yourself at risk to save him.





	Hidden Strength

  


[Originally posted by spideyziam](https://tmblr.co/ZIhgcn2PmMcX_)

 

You watched for a moment as Steve brought the axe down against the wood, the muscles of his arms straining. It was hard not to admire him, even though you knew he wasn’t in the best of moods with you right now.

“What’s the log ever done to you?” You asked, trying to ease the tension.

Steve half turned to face you, slamming the head of the axe into the top of a log and letting it stay there as he did.

“Unless you’re here to apologise, I’ve got work to do,” he stated, going to walk past but you caught his arm in your hand, your heightened strength allowing you to halt his movements.

“I’m not apologising for saving your life, Rogers,” you spoke calmly, letting go of his arm under his hardened gaze.

Even mad, he still looked gorgeous standing there under the rays of early evening sunshine.

You tried to push down your feelings, your feelings for  _him_  that’d he so blatantly turned down when you eventually came clean to him a few weeks earlier.

“It was a reckless move, Y/N,” he argued, his shoulders tensing. “You ignored a direct order. You could have gotten seriously hurt, or worse. Don’t you get that?”

“You gave me an order to leave and let you get hurt, or worse. Don’t you get that?” You snapped back, your emotions getting the better of you.

“Besides, what do you care what happens to me? You made it perfectly clear how you feel. **Why do you react that way if I don’t mean anything to you?”**  Your chest was heaving from the outburst and seeing Steve standing there, seemingly speechless, just added to your frustration.

Shaking your head to yourself, you went to make your way around him, angry tears pricking your eyes.

“Forget I said anything, Rogers. Next time I’ll leave you to the damn dogs,” you seethed, storming back to the house.

~~~~~

The next morning was awkward to say the least. The tension between you and Steve was far more obvious than you’d like to admit, and Nat was quick to pull you up on it while you were in the kitchen clearing up.

“So, you and Steve still not on speaking terms?” She asked, leaning against the counter.

You put away the mugs you’d just dried and turned to face her, arms folded. “He’s mad that I saved his ass. I won’t make that mistake again.”

Natasha shook her head. “He’s mad that you almost got hurt in the process. He feels that way because he actually cares about you way more than he admits to.”

“I doubt that,” you scoffed in disbelief. “I won’t be surprised if he just kicks me off the team.”

“That won’t happen anytime soon,” she said, giving a knowing grin as Steve appeared at the kitchen doorway.

“Y/N, have you got a minute?”

You let out a breath, giving Nat a quick glare before following Steve outside.

“If you’re going to have a go at me again, can you just not bother? I got the hint, Rogers,” you said, stopping directly opposite him.

Steve sighed, giving you an apologetic look, your resolve nearly melting beneath the gaze of those bright blue eyes.

“Nat was right. I’m not mad that you saved me. I’m grateful, OK? It’s just the thought of you getting hurt because of it- I just-” he ran a hand over his face, sadness evident in his eyes before continuing, “I need you in my life, Y/N. When I told you I didn’t feel the same way, that I didn’t see you as more than a colleague, I was lying. I guess I thought it’d be easier to do this job, to live our lives if I ignored the truth.”

Your features softened, taking a step closer to him, your heart beating faster in your chest you replied, “how do you feel now?”

He tentatively cupped your face in his hands, closing the space and pressing his lips to yours in a gentle kiss. Sparks seemed to fly through every inch of you, the feel of his embrace was so much softer, even more perfect than you’d pictured. You’d happily stay in this moment of bliss for eternity.

When he parted from the kiss, you let out a blissful sigh, earning a wide smile from the Captain.

“I know now that loving you isn’t a weakness, it’s a strength.”


End file.
